Drabbles Super-Naturels
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Recueil de drabbles / ficclets sur Supernatural. Au programme, du Destiel, du fluffy, de tout quoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt :** Une rose à la main (y me semble)

**Fandom :** Supernatural + aha.

**Note :** Fond de Destiel \o

Quand il apparu sur terre, ses yeux bleus fixant le monde d'un air étrange et rêveur, le plus étrange chez lui fut tout de même la rose qu'il tenait à la main. Il semblait la convoiter plus que de raison comme un trésor qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner.  
Il ne fit aucun mal, n'avait pas de raison d'être chassé, mais comme il apportait la bonne parole parmi les gens d'un air ébahi et naïf, on fini par le craindre de son intelligence qui ne collait pas avec son enfance.  
Dean et Sam le rencontrèrent alors, ce blond à l'air perdu qui cherchait son ami. Ce fut finalement Dean qui s'attacha au garçon. Il lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un à force de lui sortir des mots simples mais incisifs qui dévoilaient une sincérité incroyablement juste. Et ses yeux bleus. Aussi.  
Comprenant qu'il s'était trompé de direction et que le désert ce n'était pas par là, l'enfant décida de partir. Mais avant, fixa Dean et lui dit de chérir ce qui paraissait unique à ses yeux et de ne jamais se cacher car l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux mais le cœur lui sait y voir très clair.  
Ce fut ainsi que le Petit Prince repartit, à la recherche de son Renard avec sa Rose qu'il avait retrouvé et qu'il chérissait plus que jamais.

Fin

Note : Je fous Le Petit Prince un peu partout où j'en ai la possibilité, donc… En plus je trouvais que le rapprochement allait bien. J'espère que ça vous aura plu . Je ne met pas cette fic dans les crossover, parce que je me dis qu'on peut, ne pas se douter que c'est Le Petit Prince, sauf à la fin, donc voilou xD.


	2. Tu n'as pas peur ?

**Fandom :** Supernatural

**Prompt :** Tu n'as pas peur ?

**Note :** Destiel au fond :D. Drabble d'un peu plus de 100 mots. Début d'un petit recueil, vu que je fais des soirées drabbles, des fois.

La chose était là, rodant, affreuse et terrible. Menaçante et difficilement tuable. Les Winchester étaient donc plus prêts que jamais à faire face contre cette bestiole. Celle ci se mut et changea soudain de forme. Les deux frères esquissèrent tous les deux une mine de dégoût.  
\- Eh mais c'est...  
\- Un clown !  
Sam se sentit trembler. Pourquoi de toutes les transformations fallait il que ça soit en ça ?  
\- Quel clown ? Fit Dean  
\- ...Qu'est ce que tu vois toi ?  
Une voix derrière eux les coupa :  
\- Il prend l'apparence de ce qui fait peur aux gens.  
La voix appartenait à Castiel qui s'était fait discret jusqu'à présent mais qui était présent. Dean l'observa tandis que l'ange restait stoïque.  
\- Ca ne te fait rien ? Tu n'as pas peur ?  
\- Non. Puisque tu es là, Dean.  
Dean manqua de s'étouffer et pour se reprendre tua le monstre.  
Sam les observa, manquant de rire en voyant la tête, rouge, de son frère.

Fin

**Note :** Non, on ne saura pas ce que vu Dean. Imaginez ce que vous voulez :'D (je suis curieuse d'ailleurs de savoir ce que vous imaginiez, donc n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :'D). Et les clowns, ça fait peur. (Enfin, quand y sont en porcelaines, ou en poupées, moi y m'font flipper…)


	3. Négation

Prompt : Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas amoureux  
Note : Un petit drabble un peu spécial xD  
Couple : Destiel

-

Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas amoureux, ne lui disait pas son esprit. Tu ne te caches pas très bien, tu ne te révèles pas assez, ne lui criait pas les regards de son frère. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions rester aussi distant, je ne pense pas que je devrais rester éloigné de toi, ne lui soufflait pas le manque d'espace personnel que Castiel avait avec lui.  
Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas menteur, ni que tu nies cent fois les mêmes choses, ne lui murmurait pas la petite voix dans ta tête. Ne pense pas que personne n'a compris, ni ne t'as vu sourire tendrement envers l'ange et ne pas sourire comme ça pour les filles que tu mets dans ton lit. Ne crois pas que tu es le meilleur pour te cacher avec ton humour qui n'est même pas sincère.  
Au final, ce fut le manque de négation de ses pensées qui remporta la partie.  
Tu aimes Castiel, et tu le sais parfaitement, alors arrête de fuir, et agis.  
Cela résulta à un baiser, qui était bien vrai, et non pas rempli de déni.

Fin.


	4. T'attends quoi ?

**Prompt :** T'attends quoi ?  
**Note :** Destiel + Sam donc xD

T'attends quoi à force de le regarder de cette façon ? Le déluge ? La fin du monde ? Tu vois pas qu'il ne comprend rien à tes regards pleins de feu ? Tu sais que Cas est la confusion même. Il faudrait vraiment que tu grattes cette couche de déni qui recouvre ton amour. Je ne sais même pas comment elle fait pour encore parvenir à dissimuler tout ce que tu ressens pour Castiel, au point où tu en es.  
T'attends quoi pour lui prendre la main ? Même juste une seconde ou deux. Poser ta tête sur lui. Le sentir contre toi. T'attends quoi pour lui montrer combien tu l'aimes, à défaut de le dire ?  
Et puis tu crois quoi ? Que je t'ai pas vu le guetter en cachette, lorgner ses yeux plus que ta tarte, manquer de griller les règles de conduite parce qu'il s'est rapproché de toi dans l'Impala ? Dean, je suis ton frère, me prends pas pour un idiot.  
T'attends pas à ce que Cas fasse le premier pas en plus. Ca doit venir de toi, histoire qu'il comprenne ce que lui-même ignore.

Et vous savez quoi vous deux ? J'en peux plus d'attendre. Je craque. Je crois que c'est moi qui vais vous pousser dans les bras de l'autre.  
Ma patience a atteint ses limites.

Fin


End file.
